


Shut Up

by xoxofrankoreo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxofrankoreo/pseuds/xoxofrankoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Poison was caught making out with Show Pony and Fun Ghoul wasn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

"Shut up." Fun Ghoul got into the Trans AM and slammed the door. "Shut the fuck up." 

Party Poison climbed more slowly into the car, the cracked leather seat creaked beneath him as he sat down. He didn't know what Ghoul's problem was. Poison didn't think he did anything wrong. At least... Well he was caught with Show Pony's tongue down his throat but Ghoul shouldn't be mad. Right? They weren't dating or anything. Their relationship was more like stress relief than anything. 

Fun Ghoul put the key in the ignition and started the car. It roared to life and Ghoul stomped on the gas pedal. The movement of the car made Poison lurch back in his seat. Seriously, what the fuck was going on. 

"Fun Ghoul, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry," Party Poison began to say. His words were cut short, though, with another offhand "shut up" from Ghoul. Poison slouched in his seat and crossed his arms. Fine, if Fun Ghoul didn't want him to talk, then he wouldn't. 

Ghoul drove straight for around ten minutes, not following any particular roads and Party Poison was confused. Why the fuck was Fun Ghoul taking him to the middle of Fuck Knows Where? Ghoul slowed to a stop and got out of the car. Poison paused and panicked for a second and thought about if BL/ind had gotten to his friend. He pushed that thought out of his head though and followed Fun Ghoul to where he was now sitting on the hood of the car. Party Poison walked so he was standing in front of Ghoul and looked at him. He didn't make eye contact. Poison made a sort of growling sound in his throat. 

"Ghoul, seriously, why the fuck did you drive me all the way out here." Fun Ghoul finally looked at Party Poison's eyes.

"Take off your clothes." Fun Ghoul's tone was serious and throaty. "Take off every single fucking piece of clothing you have on." 

Party Poison flushed and looked around. They were outside, anyone could see them. "Ghoul, we're in the open though, what if-" Fun Ghoul shot him a glare and Party Poison stopped talking. He slowly unzipped his leather jacket and let it fall to the dusty ground. Fun Ghoul licked his lips and nodded encouragingly toward Party Poison. Poison then lowered himself onto the ground, next to his jacket, and unbuckled his boots. He spread his legs wide as he pulled each shoe off. Then he stood back up and began to unbuckle his belt when he looked up and saw Ghoul biting his lip and palming himself through his pants. Poison smirked, oh, so this is how they were gonna play it, huh? Party Poison unzipped his pants and shoved his hand down them. He grabbed his cock and started rubbing it slowly. He threw his head back, and let out a long yet quiet moan. Fun Ghoul cursed under his breath at the show Poison was putting on now. Party Poison turned around so he was facing away from Ghoul and pulled his pants down. The worn denim slid easily over his ass as he bent down and slowly removed them. What a day to elect not to wear underwear, he mused to himself. Poison turned back around to Fun Ghoul who had unzipped his pants and was jerking off lazily. His skin was layered with a coating of sweat from being in the hot sun. Party Poison slowly walked towards Ghoul. He swung his hips and fisted his cock. Fun Ghoul stood up and shoved his pants down over his boots. He sat back onto the hood of the Trans AM and winced slightly as his ass made contact with the hot metal of the car. He spread his legs wide and Party Poison fit himself between. Fun Ghoul reached up and tangled his hands into Poison's red hair, tugging him into a sloppy, wet kiss. It wasn't a gentle kiss, their teeth hit and drew blood. 

Party Poison pulled away from Ghoul and grinned. He turned around and backed up so he was practically in Fun Ghoul's lap. Poison slid his ass along the length of Fun Ghoul's cock, who let out a long moan. He moved up and slid back down again, Ghoul's dick slid easily between Poison's ass cheeks, who shuddered as Ghoul's cock ran over his sensitive hole. Fun Ghoul was almost bursting from what a tease Party Poison was being. He grabbed Poison by the hips and flipped him around. He shoved at Poison till he lay with his chest flat against the car, ass in the air. He whined at the almost painful burning sensation from the car's hot hood. Fun Ghoul leaned over and pressed himself against Party Poison's body and began mouthing at the base of his neck. Ghoul ran his hands along Poison's body, digging his nails in and making angry red marks appear on his back. Party Poison groaned and pressed back towards Fun Ghoul. Fun Ghoul got off of him and pressed his hand to the middle of Poison's back. 

"You're going to stay here, slut. No touching yourself. Not till I'm done here, with you." Fun Ghoul said roughly. Poison quivered as he felt Ghoul spread his ass apart. Ghoul blew over his hole gently and Poison shuddered. His knees threatened to give out as he grasped at the hood of the car, leaving handprints in its grime. Fun Ghoul licked over his hole, teasingly. Party Poisons hips bucked up involuntarily and he was met with a flash of pain as hot metal made contact with his sensitive cock. He kept rutting up against the car, though, as Fun Ghoul licked up against him and, Jesus fuck, entered him. With his tongue. Party Poison nearly screamed as Ghoul continued to fuck him with his tongue. Poison's precum was smeared all over the hood of the car, making a muddy mess on his stomach. He began to push back onto Fun Ghoul's face. He needed more. He needed to be stretched and opened. Ghoul got Poison's needy memo and inserted two fingers into his ass. Poison shouted a string of expletives and shoved himself back onto Ghoul's tongue and fingers. He kept licking and working Poison open. Poison felt spit drip down his ass and cool on his balls, sending what felt like electric shock up his spine. Ghoul added another finger and moved them in and out of Poisons's hole, crooking them periodically in order to stretch the muscles that were clamped so, so tight on Ghoul's hand. Poison shouted and arched his back. 

"Do that again, fucker. Do it again." Ghoul chuckled and thrust his fingers into Party Poison's prostate again. "Fuck me now, Ghoul. Please." Poison shoved back onto Ghoul's fingers one last time and whimpered at the absence as Ghoul pulled them out. Ghoul spit into his hand and Poison heard wet noises as Ghoul slicked himself up. He pressed himself to Poison's entrance and let out a long groan, it felt amazing. Poison gasped and shoved himself back onto Ghoul's cock, relishing the burn and almost overpowering sensation of having a dick up his ass. Ghoul bottomed out and held still for a second, both men enjoying the feeling. Then, Fun Ghoul began to move. He thrust short movements into Poison's ass until he couldn't control himself anymore. Ghoul pulled back until his dick was almost out of Poison's ass and slammed forward, shoving Poison closer to the car. Party Poison yelled something that was meant to sound like "Fun Ghoul" but came out more as a few consonants with the word fuck in between as Fun Ghoul brushed up against his prostate again. Ghoul reached around and began to jack Poison off, who was writhing beneath him on the hood of the Trans AM. Fun Ghoul could feel Poison's orgasm build as his muscles tightened around his cock. He increased the speed of his hand on Party Poison's dick and thumbed at his slit. Poison shouted and came onto Ghoul's fist and the front of the car. Fun Ghoul collapsed onto Poison and fucked his ass without any sort of rhythm. He felt a familiar warmth in his stomach as he came into Poison and groaned loudly. They lay on top of each other, slightly stuck together with sweat and grime, as Fun Ghoul and Party Poison attempted to regain some of their composure. Fun Ghoul stood up and gently slid out of Poison, who whined and rolled over onto his back. He looked completely debauched. His stomach was smeared with come and dirt, his hair completely rucked up from where Ghoul grabbed at it, and his whole face down to his chest was flushed pink. He made a face and squirmed around. 

"Fuck you, Ghoul, I'm gonna have to shower tonight." He stuck out his tongue at Fun Ghoul who chuckled as he pulled his pants back on. 

"Guess you should keep making out with guys who aren't me. Then you won't have to worry about my come sliding down your legs anymore." Ghoul picked up Poison's pants from where they lay in the dirt and threw them at Party Poison's head. 

"Is that what this is about? Cause I was making out with Show Pony? Fuck, Ghoul, you shoulda just told me. Although, I'm not complaining about the method of communication you used." Party Poison smirked and loosely grabbed at his spent cock. "I'm really, really not complaining." He stood up, put his pants back on, and wiped what he could of the mud and come off his belly with his hand and moved it to his jeans. 

Poison, now fully clothed, moved closer to Ghoul and captured his lips in a short, chaste kiss. "I won't go 'round kissing other boys." Party kissed him again. "I promise." 

Fun Ghoul smiled and hugged Poison tightly. "Okay fine, whatever. Just... Shut up." He laughed and pulled Poison into another kiss.


End file.
